


sunset on summer

by ghostuser901



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asgard (Marvel), Established Relationship, Intoxication, Love, M/M, Sunsets, Worship, but like the asgard kind, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostuser901/pseuds/ghostuser901
Summary: Prompt : Thor taking all of The Avengers to Asgard on a break and Tony and Peter eat loads of aphrodisiacs and have soppy sex on a pretty, flower covered balcony in the sunset
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	sunset on summer

**Author's Note:**

> currently uploading all my [tumblr](https://saltystarker.tumblr.com/) prompts to the archive :D

Arousal burns deep withing him, hot and steady, like it has been for the past few hours. Or, perhaps it’s been days. Peter has lost all sense of time from the moment they began, lazy afternoon kisses, to now, where he lies on his stomach, fucked out, on the floor of the balcony.

Slick from the oil they used drips down Peter’s thighs, mixing with the sweat and cum that has gathered there, messy and sticky. Tony has two fingers deep within him, and he clearly doesn’t mind the mess, judging by the look of reverence on his face as he plays with Peter’s ruined hole.

The urgency from before has dissipated, leaving arousal lingering, thick and sluggish in their veins. With each crook of Tony’s fingers Peter lets himself fall further into the haze of lust, the world falling away to leave just the two of them, here, in this moment.

Tony has already fucked him twice, made him come three times, hence the dripping mess on his thighs and chest, the tight lines of his muscles bathed in sweat. They look like Gods, if Gods ever lay around fucking for hours, and it’s fitting, high above the clouds as they are on their balcony that overlooks Asgard.

The sun is just about to dip behind the horizon, bathing everything the golden light of its dying rays, setting the world alight with a fire that matches the one currently burning hot within Peter. It’s catching every strand of Tony’s hair as he moves, mouthing at Peter’s ass, and he knows without doubt if Tony were to look up it would pool in the darkness of his eyes, turning them golden too.

He can’t help but reach down behind him and brush his hands through Tony’s hair, who moans at the sensation, thrusts his fingers that little bit deeper, stroking at the velvet walls. There’s no need for speech anymore, adrift as they are on waves of pleasure and love, brought down to base moans and hitches of breath.

High up as they are, those are the only sounds that fill the night air, turning it hotter, thicker with every exhale. It feels like syrup against his skin, cloying in all his senses.

He can almost taste it, the heady smell of their sex that’s combining with the scent of the roses, the countless flowers in bloom that litter the balcony floor. Candles, lit in darker corners drip wax across the floor, emitting a light scent of wax.

Tony has removed his fingers now and is lining up his cock. He slides in to no resistance, Peter so open and dripping that there’s barely any stretch, just the hot feeling of Tony’s length inside him, thick and heavy. He’s not sure that either of them are capable of coming again, but like Tony he doesn’t want to stop, doesn’t want the fire in his veins to ever burn out.

They both moan when Tony starts to move, sluggish waves of satisfaction rolling over them. Peter lets his eyes fall closed, focussing on the feeling of the thick drag of Tony’s cock inside him, the obscene wet sounds his hole is making as he takes him deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Then Tony is spreading his cheeks apart further and spitting to ease the slide. It’s positively indecent and it makes Peter’s toes curl with how fucking good it feels. How it still feels, after hours of it, hours of them exploring every inch of each other’s bodies, stopping only to pick at the fruit platter and drink more of the sweet mead that Thor had left for them.

It’s alcohol of a different caliber than either of them had tried before, not getting them physically drunk so much as drunk on sensation, on feeling. Love and lust in equal measure had coalesced inside him the moment the mead had touched his lips, bringing the whole world down to Tony, the shape of his lips, the slick drag of his tongue, intoxicating.

Hours later and the feeling persists, under his skin, with each strong beat of his heart. He’s not sure it will ever go away, yet the sensation is so good, so addicting, he’s not sure he wants it to.

Tony presses forward, nudging his legs further apart so that he can settle, his chest flush to Peter’s back, lazily grinding his hips as his cock continues to pulse inside. Peter’s own hardness jerks at the feeling of Tony’s skin against his, and he’s dimly aware of the precome leaking out of him. He’s amazed that he has anything left to give, but he thrusts down anyway, chasing the new burst of pleasure it gives.

Tony moans into the muscles of Peter’s back, mouthing and licking at every space he can, biting hard and sucking bruises into the skin he finds there. His stubble burns a path across Peter’s shoulders, electricity following in his wake.

He moans a few times, trying and failing to form words, unable to express the sensations inside him, the emotions it’s bringing. He thinks Tony understands, but he’s suddenly overcome with a need to tell him.

“L‘ve you,” he slurs out into the soft pillows below him, the drag of Tony’s cock against his hole pulling a drawn out moan from deep in his chest. “Tony, love you,” he finally manages.

Tony’s hips stop their undulating movement as he presses in deep, deeper. “I love you, too,” he gaps out as he comes once again, spilling into the tight heat of Peter’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are my jam :)


End file.
